


Giving Into the Beat

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jazz - Freeform, beatnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free form AU about beatnik!Peggy and Steve's rendevouz at a Jazz club. Whether they just met or whether they've known each other for ages is entirely at your whim. Inspired by my love of Jazz- Stan Getz, Miles Davis, Chet Baker. Tenderly is the song I was listening to when I wrote this, if you'd like a sound track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Into the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Mild reference to drinking and smoking.

She sees him from across the way.

Nothing to do.

 Nothing to say.

                                                               A beat.

                                                                            A smoke.

                                                                                             A rolling shatter and clatter.

 

Clouds of white billowing in a blue hue.

Vibrant Red bursting from her lips.

 

Subtle enough for him.

                                                              A strut.

                                                                            The courage.

                                  A hit- snare.

A clash.

                                                                              A

                  riot

                                                                                   of

        sorts.

As he saunters over, bottle in hand, he looks her straight in the eye, like he's never been sure of anything else in his life.

Them.  

Soft wrapping clinks against the glass.

 

                                                                                                                                           

"Hold me tighter."

 

 

                                                           His face flush from drink he knows not.

A bass string strummed

                                          taut and steely.

                                                                          Chords.  
                                                                                                                       Time.

                                  What they have.

A desire of languid speed.

A chasm filled with sheer ecstasy.

His locks of hair mat against

his forehead.

              Head.

 

The glossy red polish reflects a gentle sheen as her fingers touch the surface.

What are words?

No lyrics needed.

The brass conducts this two piece orchestra.


End file.
